You take the breath away of me
by JustDarren
Summary: West Side Story.. belle histoire entre Tony et Maria. Mais pour les interpréter, ne faut-il pas savoir réellement ce que ça fait ? Blaine veut Kurt, un peu trop vite sûrement, mais finalement, les actions du brun n'ont-elles pas chamboulé le châtain ? Que c'est-il passé quand l'épisode cinq de la saison trois s'est-il terminé ?
1. Chapter 1

POV Blaine.

Mes mouvements étaient lents, mon corps se mouvait avec une certaine grâce que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais je n'y arrivais, j'échouais à chaque fois, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon soir, ni même la bonne journée. Je l'avais déjà raté auparavant, mais je continuais à toujours faire la même erreur, comme si c'était un cercle perpétuelle qui ne prendrait jamais fin. J'avais l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti, je regardais droit devant moi, mes muscles tendus me faisaient presque mal après tant d'entraînements mais en vain. Je jetais donc encore une fois ma jambe en avant pour ensuite tourner sur moi même, faisant un léger arc de cercle avec mes bras, retournant, sentant la légère brise habituelle fouetter mon corps. Je me mettais entièrement debout, non, ce n'était une fois de plus pas ça. Et ça là qu'il vint, les mains dans les poches, toujours aussi beau.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire la fête ? Me lança t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

C'était impossible de faire la fête quand son esprit était trop préoccupée par une chose aussi stupide. Je secouais donc la tête pour lui expliquer.

- Je répète ce pas. Je l'ai raté ce soir et je sais que je peux faire mieux.

J'étais déçu, car même si je disais ça, je n'en pensais pas la moitié. Comme pour appuyer mes propos j'essayais une nouvelle fois, même si je savais que sa seule présence pouvait m'aider à y arriver ou au grand contraire, me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Et le voilà qui avançait vers moi..

- La beauté de la scène. Tu pourras recommencer demain soir.

Conclut-il en montant sa voix comme il le fait si bien. Même si ses paroles me faisaient changer d'avis, il pensa que continuer était la meilleure des choses.

- J'ai trouvé que vous étiez parfaits.

- Merci.

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches, même s'il me sourit, je trouvais ça impossible de le lui faire en retour. Néanmoins, j'eus le besoin de lui assurer que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées quant à son rôle.

- L'agent Krupkle déchirait, tu as été applaudi.

Un demi sourire avait trouvé sa place sur mes lèvres.

- Je n'y peux rien si j'attire l'attention, désolé.

Il avait totalement raison sur ce point. Mes yeux ne se détachèrent pas une seule seconde de ses lèvres tandis que je souriais de plus en plus niaisement. Je secouais presque imperceptiblement la tête.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'était génial.

Je restais dans la même position, un blanc commençait à prendre place dans cette discussion, ce qui n'était pas réellement plaisant. Kurt sourit faussement, je connaissais la moindre de ses expressions, et il semblait presque gêné quand il évoqua les Warblers.

- Tous tes amis étaient là..

- Oui.

- Les Warblers.. Sebastian..

Je restais stupéfait quant à son dernier mot. Ma bouche resta entre ouverte, mes yeux se détachèrent de son visage pour venir se poser sur la scène. Je restais sans voix, espérant trouver une phrase pour pouvoir lui répondre, mais il arriva bien vite à reprendre la parole avant moi.

- Ils ont adoré.

Il avait toujours ce même sourire, il m'inquiétait réellement. Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui faire un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne à moi.

- Viens là.

Finalement, je marcha en premier vers lui, tandis qu'il ne fit que quelques pas.

- Donne moi ta main.

Je la lui la prit en la montant vers le haut

- Pose la sur ton coeur.

- Comme dans la chanson ?

- Comme dans la chanson.

Je souris devant l'être que j'aime qui n'en fit pas moins, gardant ma main sur la sienne.

- Kurt.. Sebastian ne représente rien pour moi.

Je le fixais dans les yeux tandis que sa main resserra sa prise sur la mienne. Ma voix commençait à perdre de sa force lorsque je continua.

- Tu avais raison..

Je retira sa main de son torse pour la mettre entre nous, la serrant presque trop fort dans la mienne tant la peine me foudroie le corps.

- Notre première fois ne devait pas être comme ça.

L'air de neutralité sur son visage me frustra complètement, ma voix croassa presque alors que mes yeux se mouillèrent lentement. Je préféra donc continuer après avoir inspiré et expiré correctement.

- J'étais bourré et je suis désolé.

Mes sourcils se plissèrent de douleur et un presque sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Ça bat la fois où tu étais bourré et où u as embrassé Rachel.

Je ris par le nez, ce qui provoqua un étrange son, puis je baissais la tête. Cette fois avait été horrible, je le reconnais. Il rigola doucement pendant que je relevais la tête en faisant de même, les yeux fermés. Je les rouvris pour le voir.

- Je suis désolé aussi. Je voulais être ta super star des bars gays mais.. j'ai beau essayé je suis un imbécile romantique.

Je secoua la tête en signe de désaccord.

- Tu n'es pas un imbécile romantique.

L'amour que j'avais pour lui me consuma entièrement, je regardais ses lèvres depuis trop longtemps, alors, les miennes plongèrent pour l'embrasser. Kurt se crispa au départ mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que sa bouche vienne contre la mienne, se posant parfaitement contre, comme si elles n'étaient faites que l'une pour l'autre. Il passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, diminuant donc le peu d'espace qui nous séparait. Il mit fin au baiser, tournant la tête mais gardant son front contre le mien.

- Tu me coupes le souffle.

Réussit-il à articuler pendant que je reprenais le mien. Il se ressaisit bien plus vite, mettant ses mains sur mes épaules quand il se recula pour me regarder.

- Pas juste là, mais ce soir, sur la scène.

Il paraissait tellement heureux que j'eus du mal à le comprendre, mes traits reprirent une tournure de tristesse alors qu'il continua.

- J'étais fier d'être avec toi.

- Je l'espère.

Ma voix était très faiblement cassé à cause de toutes les émotions qui me traversaient en ce moment, mais je parvins à lui sourire. J'avais envie de pleurer.

- Je veux que tu le sois.

J'essayais de me ressaisir, Kurt continuait de me regarder avec cet air si joyeux sur le visage, j'en étais totalement déconcerté. Ce moment était si bête..

- Artie fait un after au BreadStix.. veux-tu.. m'accompagner ?

Je le regardais tel un gamin, enfin après tout, n'en étais-je pas un comparé à lui ? Kurt était si mûr.. sa présence si apaisante. Il me regarda longuement avant de lâcher telle une bombe.

- Non.

Ma bouche resta ouverte de surprise, j'essayais de formuler un mot, mais tout restait en travers de ma gorge tandis que la douleur frappait chaque zone de mon corps.

- Je veux aller chez toi.

Plus besoin de parler pour qu'il ne sache en cet instant précis ce que je ressentais. J'acquiesçais donc, seule chose que je pouvais faire tellement je restais sans voix. Je prends une nouvelle fois sa main dans la mienne et nous nous en allons, vers les coulisses, épaules contre épaules, un sourire sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Blaine.

Kurt conduisait difficilement, on pouvait facilement voir qu'il était un peu ailleurs, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et je n'étais pas sans savoir de quoi. D'ailleurs, un minuscule sourire orné mes lèvres.  
Il se gara enfin devant chez moi, en y repensant d'ailleurs, heureusement que la route n'était pas si longue du lycée jusqu'ici.. J'ouvris ma portière avant de sortir de la voiture, humant l'air frais du crépuscule, de la presque nuit. Je pris mon sac qui reposait encore sur le siège arrière de l'auto de mon petit ami avant de le passer sur mon épaule, cherchant mes clés à l'intérieur. Je sentis quelque chose se glisser tout de suite dans ma main libre, celle de Kurt. Je m'avançais vers la porte tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, tandis que j'introduisais mes clés dans la serrure avant de pousser la porte avec mon épaule, entraînant celui que j'aimais avec moi. Je lui déposais un rapide baiser sur le nez avant de détacher ma main de la sienne, me dirigeant vers le salon pour y déposer mon sac, je me penchais déjà pour prendre la télécommande qui était sur le canapé quand Kurt toussota. En haussant les sourcils je lui demandais du regard ce qu'il n'allait pas, son visage virant au rouge me faisant comprendre que mon innocence était bien trop présente ce soir et que je n'avais pas compris depuis le début le but de cette soirée à la maison. Je souris alors bêtement ce qui fit visiblement rire Kurt qui s'approcha de moi et me tira jusqu'à ma chambre. Une bouffée de chaleur empourpra mes joues alors que je le suivais, ce qui était étonnement drôle étant donné que j'étais chez moi mais qu'il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à mon antre comme sa poche.

Il ferma délicatement la porte, comme ci il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un alors que nous n'étions que seuls. J'allais m'asseoir sur le lit quand Kurt se retourna, claquant de la langue pour me l'interdire. Il s'approcha rapidement, plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses flancs, se posant sur sa taille, alors que les siennes vinrent se mettre sur mes épaules. Mon bas ventre me brûlait, mon ventre se tordait, ma gorge se nouait. Mes paumes devinrent vite moites et mon souffle brûlant et court. Je _voulais_ Kurt. Il me _voulait_. Un râle sortit sans que je ne le veuille de ma bouche, et je me reculais, confus. Gosh*... qu'est-ce qu'il me passait par la tête ? L'effet ne se fit pas attendre sur Kurt qui tira sur ma marinière, me laissant en tee shirt.

- C'est pas très loyal tout ça..

Dis-je d'un ton plutôt sensuel, mes mains s'affairant déjà à déboutonner son veston puis ensuite, s'occupant de sa chemise blanche. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que je ne les capture une nouvelle fois. J'enlevais maladroitement mes chaussures, gardant toujours mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il faisait de même de son côté, et alors, nous nous laissions tomber sur mon lit.

Nous nous sommes regardés longuement dans les yeux, front contre front. De temps en temps je frottais mon nez contre le sien, un sourire venait illuminer son visage, ce qui me faisait sourire à mon tour. Son bras était contre mon torse, ma main enserrait son poignet. Il leva la sienne, je mêla alors mes doigts aux siens, remarquant qu'ils s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Un violent frisson parcourut mon corps et je fermais les yeux, appréciant les lèvres si douces de mon amant venant apporter une infime pression sur mon front avant d'en apporter une sur ma joue pour finir par mon menton. De sa main libre il caressait lentement mon torse. J'étais captivé par chaque parcelles de sa peau si belle, si pure, si blanche. Il me fascinait à vrai dire.

- Tu n'es pas humain..

Lâchais-je dans un souffle. Il rit une nouvelle fois.

-Tais-toi idiot..

Il pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes, voyant que j'allais émettre une objection. Doucement, je le renversais sur le côté, me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Plus rien ne m'importait mis à part Kurt, je n'entendais même plus le bruit des draps qui se froissaient sinon son souffle. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas de son tee shirt beige, le faisant remonter dans une lenteur qui aurait pu être exaspérante si ça n'aurait pas été ce moment là.

- Je t'aime tellement..

Me dit-il en passant une de ses mains sur ma joue, qui au passage, prit tout de suite une teinte rosé. Je lui souris tendrement en retour.

- Et moi dont.. tu es la plus chose qui me soit arrivée.

Je me redressais pour enlever mon propre tee shirt, ayant de plus en plus chaud. Kurt devint rouge comme une tomate, d'ordinaire j'aurais surement ris, ou bien je l'aurais taquiné mais là non, c'était tout autre chose, c'était à propos de _nous_, à propos de la nuit qui allait se dérouler.

Ses mains vinrent très timidement déboutonner mon jean, mais juste avant de le descendre, il passa deux doigts sur la bosse fraîchement formée, voulant au plus vite être libérée. Un petit soupir d'aise s'échappa alors de ma bouche et je fermais les yeux. Kurt descendit finalement mon pantalon, je me décala de lui le temps de l'enlever, sinon, je savais déjà que j'allais être gêné par cette sensation de frottement contre ma peau. Bouger avec un jean qui vous arrivait aux genoux n'était pas la meilleure des expériences. Je me remettais sur Kurt, l'embrassant dans le cou avec un manque d'assurance considérable. Un petit gémissement provenant de sa bouche me fit comprendre qu'il aimait bien, je recommençait donc, un peu plus franchement, testant différente zone sur sa gorge. Un sourire satisfait vint naitre sur mes lèvres et elles continuèrent leur ascension, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas. Je posais un doux baiser sur le nombril pâle du garçon au teint de porcelaine avant de l'interroger du regard, voulant savoir si ou non il était prêt à le faire. Il passa ses bras sous sa tête avant d'acquiescer, le regard lubrique. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je baisse son pantalon. Mon coeur s'affola, mes mains tremblèrent, j'avais chaud, partout, j'étais comme emprisonné dans une bulle. Mes doigts effleurent à travers son caleçon le sexe de Kurt qui se dandina. Je le lui ôta, saisissant avec une assurance nouvelle son membre dressé. Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça pour cette partie.. ma main glissa de haut en bas, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Mes yeux se mouvèrent vers le visage de Kurt, voulant voir chacune des expressions de son visage, chacune des inspirations et des inspirations qui soulevaient son torse, chacun des bruits sourds qui sortaient de sa bouche, chaque sourire qu'il me faisait. Un cri plus aigu se fit entendre, remplaçant les gémissements rauques qui s'étaient installés depuis quelques minutes, sa bouche se tordit et il plissa les yeux.

- Blaine !

Surpris, j'arrêtais tous mouvements et Kurt ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle. J'haussais un sourcil et plissais les yeux.

- Ça ne.. te va pas ?

J'avais peur de sa réponse, puis finalement, il sourit, complètement gaga. Un fou rire me prit alors et sans en demander la permission, ma bouche se posa sur son gland. _Mon_ châtain donna un léger coup de bassin, puis s'excusa aussi tôt, je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, laissant ma langue vagabonder sur le haut de son membre. J'entendais ses râles rauques, et plus son phallus entrait dans ma gorge, plus ses râles se transformaient en gémissement, puis en cris. Il se cambra plusieurs fois, mit ses mains dans mes cheveux pour qu'il ressente plus de sensations, il jouit à plusieurs reprises par mon prénom, et, ça me poussait à continuer, toujours plus vite, toujours mieux. Et dans la délivrance la plus totale, Kurt atteint l'orgasme dans un ultime cri, enfin, c'est ce que je crus comprendre mais la confirmation ne se fit pas vite attendre, et avant d'avoir le temps de me reculer, je sentis quelque chose de liquide dans ma bouche. J'écarquillais les yeux, me retenant d'avaler, mais j'étais en même temps si curieux de savoir.. non, pas ce soir. Je cherchais frénétiquement des yeux un mouchoir, laissant par la même occasion Kurt se remettre de ses émotions. Je trouvais avec soulagement un des petits bouts de papiers dans un des tiroirs de ma commode et le plaçais devant ma bouche, recrachant ce que j'avais à l'intérieur. Mes yeux furent très vite attiré par le petit flacon de lubrifiant, ils allèrent ensuite sur mon petit ami, et une nouvelle fois sur le flacon. Voyant ma disparition d'entre ses jambes l'homme que j'aimais tourna la tête vers moi. Prenant mon courage à deux mains.. sans faire trop d'allusion, je lui montrais l'objet de convoitise et il se mordit la lèvre, d'excitation plutôt que d'anxiété. J'en versais alors un peu sur mes doigts, en partant dans l'optique que ce soir était _sa_ soirée. Je remontais alors sur le lit, tel un prédateur, j'avais l'impression qu'une nouvelle facette c'était installée, pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, juste.. quelqu'un de moins timide, de moins chaste. J'embrassais les lèvres de Kurt dans un élan d'affection avant de m'en détacher, me plaçant derrière lui, posant ma main que l'on pouvait qualifier de propre sur sa fesse. Le sang battait à mes tempes, je revenais dans cette bulle qui n'engloutissait que Kurt et moi, rien d'autre. J'enfonçais l'un de mes doigts en Kurt, prenant bien soin d'y aller doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Néanmoins je pus vite distingué ses traits tirés par la vive douleur qui semblait se propager en lui.

- Kurt..

Il secoua la tête et me fit un sourire crispé.

- Continue, s'il te plait..

Son ton était presque implorant, je m'exécutais donc, ne pouvant refuser aucune requête de ma moitié. Son corps se décrispa petit à petit, et quand vint ses premiers râles de bonheur je décidais de mettre un deuxième doigt, bien vite suivit par un troisième.

- Maintenant !

Je tressaillit en entendant sa voix, tellement changeante en cet instant.. Je retirais ma main, me mettant à genoux derrière lui, posant mes mains sur sa chute de reins. L'excitation qui me traversait était presque à son comble, je n'en pouvais plus, fermant les yeux et expirant une bouffée d'air, je m'insinuais complètement en lui, lâchant un long son rauque. Je déglutit difficilement, mes lèvres étaient sèches, elles avaient besoin de celles de Kurt, mais après, seulement après.. Je donnais un coup de bassin, presque automatiquement, un violent frisson de bonheur m'envahit et j'en assignais un deuxième, gémissant en chœur avec l'être tendre.

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures auraient pu passé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais plein de sueur et à bout de souffle quand je me laissais enfin tomber à côté du plus bel homme sur Terre, cherchant avidement ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué. Me taquinant, il tourna la tête, mais ayant autant besoin de ce contact que moi, il captura mes lèvres dans un assaut de désir. Je caressais du bout des doigts sa côte tandis que mes yeux se noyaient dans ses océans bleus. Ma main libre vint trouver la sienne à tâtons, entremêlant nos doigts. Mon châtain sourit paisiblement, m'offrant un baiser sur la tempe lorsqu'il bailla, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit.

- Je t'aime plus que quiconque d'autre Blaine Anderson..

Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour s'endormir, me laissant murmurer.

- Je t'aimerais pour toujours Kurt Hummel..

* * *

*Alors, normalement Blaine aurait dis «Bon Dieu» ou simplement «Dieu», mais étant athée je déteste écrire ce genre de chose, et nous n'avons aucune traduction française, donc j'ai préféré écrire ça en Anglais. Voilà ^^

C'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgent, et je suis moi même déçue par ma fin, donc voilà. :)


End file.
